Hermione Weasley
by Hermione Weasley133
Summary: Hermione is an eleven year old girl who finds out the truth about herself, and her past.
1. The Fight

"_Where can I go? Who can I trust?" _thought the little red-headed girl. Then a dark figure of the boy she had once trusted rose up from the darkness,"Hello there, we've been expecting you!"

Hermione woke with a start. "Oh, it was just a nightmare!" she mumbled to herself, "Honestly I've _got_ to stop thinking about him before I go to bed!" she scolded, "If I keep this up I'll _never_ get over him!" She stood up, stretched, then looked at the rats-nest she called her hair.

_"HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Coming, Mother!" The young girl quickly changed into her favorite red and gold t-shirt, brushed her teeth, then headed down the steps to where her cranky mother stood.

"How many times have I told you Hermione that you need to be down here at _exactly _8am?"

"At least a dozen times, Mother-Dearest!" Hermione said with fake sweetness, she hated it when her mother scolded her for sleeping, it's not like she missed school or anything, it's summer!

"Exactly! It's 8:05 and your hair _still_ looks like you were electricuted by lightning!"

"Mother, don't you need to be getting to work?" _And not nagging me about my five minute tardiness to breakfast._ Hermione added in her head.

"Well, now you've got me off schedule! I'll be home at 6:10 on the dot! Good-bye."

"Good-bye, Mother." Hermione said as she watched her mother walk out the door. _Hmm, what should i do today? It _is _my birthday! _Then, in the middle of her daydream about her and her old best friend climbing trees like when they were five, she heard a _tap, tap_ on the kitchen window. She slowly made her way across the room to the window and with a _creeeeaaak _opened the little window to see nothing but a barn owl sitting there looking quite dignified.

"Was that you, knocking on the window, little fellow? she mumured to the little owl. Just then the owl swooped into the kitchen, and the sight of a little envolope tied to its leg made Hermione even more curious. So she waltzed over to the table were the owl perched and grabbed the envolope.

"It's addressed for me!" She tore open the letter as fast as she could. It read:

**Dear Miss Jacobson,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On the next sheet of parchment you shall find a list of supplies.**

Deputy Headmistriss,

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

"Wow!!! I'm going to Hogwarts!!" Hermione said gleefully dialling her mothers cell phone number.

"Mrs. Jacobson speaking may I ask who's calling?" said Hermione's mother with a buisness-like tone.

"Mother i just recieved a letter informing me that I have been accepted to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Hermione explained happily.

"No daughter of mine will go to a _madhouse_, and even if it's not a madhouse it must be some kind of trick!"

"Mother, that's _not _fair!"

"I'm your mother I don't need to be fair!"

"You cannot stop me from going, Mother!"

"What does _that_ mean missy?"

"It means I'm moving out! I'll find _someone _to take care of me and to _understand _me!" Hemione said automaticly thinking of someone and shook her head, her eyes full of tears. _No I won't do this to myself I'll just stay somewhere for a while! _She thought suddenly angry that her life had to be so difficult.

"Like anyone would take you in?! Your father and I didn't even really want to adpot you, we felt bad for you so we adopted you!" Hemione's mother said with a sneer.

"Wh-what?" Hermione said while anguished, relived, and horrified tears streamed down her face like a flowing stream.

"That's right! You were adopted! If you leave it would be the _greatest _thing you've ever done for us!" Hermiones mother said in a triumphant whisper just before she laughed and hung up leaving Hermione standing in the middle of the kitchen, crying, and clutching the phone.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2

The Meeting

A long while later Hermione stopped crying. What was the use in crying? She needed to get away she decided and ran up the steps to her bedroom.

"Here kitty, kitty!" She called, hoping her cat Jinx would come when called. No such luck.

"Jinkers! Where are you?" She called again. There was no answer yet again.

"Fine, Jinx! I'm leaving and never coming back while leaving you hear to suffer!" She said cunningly. A black cat shot out of the bathroom and sat before her, she could see his white stomach from the position he was in.

"Ha! I knew it! you hate these people as much as I do!" She said triumphantly as she rushed into her room. She grabbed her suitcase and stuffed her clothes into it. Next she grabbed all of her money, there wasn't much, and put that into her purse along with her toothbrush, toothpaste, and her cell phone, which her parents had only grudgingly given her. She picked Jinx up and put him in a cat-carrier. Jinx meowed indignatly but she ignored him. Soon she was jumping down the stairs. She landed, cat-like, on her feet and hurried out the door. She had no idea where she was going but knew wherever it was it was better than home.

"Excuse me, Miss, but you wouldn't happen to be Miss Hermione Jacobson perhaps?" A tall, brunette man asked, smiling at Hermione. Well Hermione wasn't sure how he would know her for she'd never seen this man in her life and he certainly wasn't the kind of man her mother or father would've been friends with. He had dirt all over his clothes.

"Yes I am Hermione Jacobson, who, may I ask, are you?" She asked suspiciously, she'd learned not to get to close to people, for it only led to disappointment!

"I, my good lady, am Professor Neville Longbottom, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" He said, a twinkle of pride in his brown eyes. This is the man who will be bringing me to my new school?! That's amazing! She thought.

"Well hello, Professor! I hope you don't mind but I'm not staying here! My parents despise the fact that I'm supposed to go to your school!" Hermione said, expecting to see him frown and demand that she enter her house at once but was surprised when he merely smiled and shook his head.

"My dear girl, it happens all the time! We'll have you stay with a friend of mine until term begins, although you must return here next summer I'm afraid!" He explained and her heart sank, she'd be leaving and coming back. She sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Professor Longbottom." She said and walked towards him. He smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder. She expected he was comforting her at first but then he turned and Hermione felt as though she were being forced through a small tube. She couldn't breathe, see, or hear anything. Before she knew it she'd appeared in front of a bar.

"What-?" She asked, looking confusedly at Professor Longbottom but he didn't seem to notice. He began to walk forward and she followed.

"Where are we, Professor?"

"We, Hermione, are in the Leaky Cauldron! We'll be going to Diagon Alley and start picking up your supplies then my friends will be coming to pick you up!" He said, pulling out a strange item, it looked like a coin but he seemed to be sending a message through it. He didn't explain anything when they came to a brick wall. He merely brandished what looked to be a wand and tapped a few bricks. An archway appeared and he stepped through, not bothering to make sure Hermione was following.

"Now, Hermione, I'll run into Flourish and Blotts and grab your books, you head over to Ollivander's and get yourself a wand! Here's your money!" He said, handing her a few unfamiliar coins and disappearing into a store. She sighed and weaved her way through the crowd. She didn't know why she was expected to be alone but it didn't matter. She barely noticed the sign that read Ollivander's and rushed inside to escape the mess of people, how was anyone supposed to find her to pick her up?

"Now who do we have here?" An old man said, he had white hair, his face was covered in wrinkles, and he frightened Hermione.

"H-Hello, I'm Hermione Jacobson, I'm here to get a wand..." She said quietly and the man smiled.

"Jacobson, eh? Look more like a Weasley to me!"

"W-Weasley? I'm afraid that I don't know what you're talking about!" She was absolutely confused, what was a Weasley and why did he call her that? The man handed her a wand and she looked at it, it didn't look remotely special.

"Try it out!" The man said impatiently. She shrugged and waved it, a jet of yellow light appeared and his shelves were knocked over. She dropped the wand, terrified that it might hurt her. The man shook his head and handed her yet another wand. She smiled, this one felt nice! She waved it and flowers appeared. The man smiled and reached his hand out. Hermione paid him and left, feeling proud of herself. Professor Longbottom walked over to her.

"Well, Hermione, I got you more than your books, I also bought your robes and all of your other supplies! Now it's time for you to go to my friend's house! My friend's name is Harry Potter and he has four kids. James, Albus, Lily, and Jason!" He informed her. She nodded and smiled, Albus was a peculiar name but she was sure she'd be able to manage. Just then two boys appeared, they both looked alike. They each had jet black hair, piercing green eyes, and were both wearing glasses. She smiled and waved, wondering who was who.

"Harry!" Professor Longbottom said and shook the older one's hand.

"Neville! So good to see you!" Harry replied before smiling at Hermione.

"You must be Hermione, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Harry!" He said with a wink. Hermione couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello, Harry, yes I'm Hermione! What's your name?" She asked the boy and he smiled at her as well.

"Jason Potter! It's nice to meet you Hermione!" He greeted her and she nodded, lost in thought. So this is Jason, I wonder what his siblings look like! She thought to herself before returning to the present. Professor Longbottom was waving at her and walking away. She waved back and turned towards the two boys.

"Well we better get home, c'mon you two!" Harry said before grabbing both of their shoulders before Hermione disappeared into the nothingness yet again.


End file.
